


My Beautiful Marionette

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Criminal Minds, Homestuck
Genre: Human puppets, Jake gets turned to a puppet, Kidnapping, M/M, Marionette dolls, Mild Gore, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youre his perfect doll. His puppet. </p>
<p>{{based on an episode of Criminal minds}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Marionette

Jake was helpless.  
He was immobile. A puppet. A puppet for a sick sick fantasy.  
Jake had been kidnapped by Dirk Strider maybe a week ago. It was terrifying. He had just been wandering around, doing nothing wrong. A muscularly built man had knocked him out, and he had ended up here.  
Now he was being held in some sort of mideval contraption as his arms were being painfully twisted out of their sockets. He screamed and screamed, but nobody came to rescue him.   
The blonde man with the shades came and finally took him out of the device, cradling Jake like he actually cared about him and wasn't just using him for some sick fantasy.   
"You're so pretty. My beautiful marionette doll," the man mumbled softly as Jake whimpered, voice tired from screaming.  
"You took it so well. You're behaving so much better than all the others did. I think you might be the one. Would you like to stay with me, my marionette?" he asked softly, laying Jake across his lap as the brunette shook his head scaredly.   
"Don't worry, you will eventually," Dirk cooed, petting his hair affectionately, "you have the loveliest green eyes, my marionette."   
He picked Jake back up, the latter just resting limply in Dirk's arms. It hurt and he couldn't move. He whimpered and looked up at his captor pleadingly. He just wanted this to end and go home. To his grandma. To Jade and John and Jane. He missed Jane's cake. He missed Jade's garden. He missed John's pranks.   
What were they doing now, he wondered. Did they miss him? Was John sitting in the parlor, playing piano and waiting for him to come back from his latest adventure? Was Jane in the kitchen, baking a cake while she listened to one of her radio shows? Was Jade in the garden, playing with Bec and watering her flowers?  
Jake was abruptly pulled out of his train of thought when a pair of soft lips met his own peeling, dry ones. What? Why?  
Oh my god. Did Dirk just KISS HIM?  
He sobbed weakly when his torturer pulled away.   
"Don't worry, the fun has just begun," the promise was murmured as Jake weakly struggled in the blondes arms.   
Jake was carried to another chair, and strapped in, not that he could move either way.   
"Now love, this might hurt a bit, but its just making you so much better for me," Dirk murmured, trying to be soothing but just freaking him out more.   
Jake weakly struggled, bracing himself for whatever came next and -- OH HOLY FUCK WHAT JUMPING JUNIPER JUST WENT THROUGH HIS HAND???  
Jake looked down rather slowly, and sobbed hoarsely when he saw that there was now a large screw drilled right through his palm.   
"You're doing so well. You're going to be perfect. I just fucking know it," the blonde soothed as a screw was drilled into Jake's other hand.   
Jake just whimpered, too exhausted to do anything else.   
Dirk put screws through his shoulders and feet too.  
When that was finally over, the screws were attached to rope rigs.   
Dirk came over where Jake lay limp in a chair.   
"So perfect," he whispered, caressing Jakes cheek as the latter cried silently.  
What did this man want with him?  
The answer to that was apparent as the rigging was lifted, bringing Jake -- the marionette doll -- with it.   
Jake didn't have control of his own limbs. He was just a spirit trapped in a flesh puppet.   
And dirk made him dance. Leaps and spins. His arms and legs lifted in ways that they were not supposed to be lifted. Blood dripped on the floor. It hurt so much.  
Dirk put him down eventually. He was released from the rigging and cradled lovingly. Dirk cleaned the blood from around the screws and fed him some chocolate pudding.   
Perhaps this wasn't that bad. Dirk seemed to love him like nobody else did. Maybe he could learn to love him back, and be even more perfect.


End file.
